New Era: Episode One
by Enrique2484
Summary: While Spira is undergoing threw devistation, what could be going on in a whole entire world similar to Spira? Just when you think Sin and Vegnagun are a handful, just wait till you konw what's going to happen next. The master mind behind Sin, Vegnagun,


Authors notes: I just want to say that this is my first story in fanfic.net. So I'm hoping that this goes well. The story is influenced by Final Fantasy VIII, X, and X-2. So, I figured that I'll post it in here because there are scenes that are going to relate to the story.  
  
Also movies such as Prince of Egypt, The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, X-Men, X- Men2, Oh!/Ah! My Goddess, and partly Lord of the Rings influenced the story too. However, most of the scenes are going to be relating to Final Fantasy X and X-2.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things that I mentioned above. However, all of the characters, events (well some of them), and plot are my originalities. I'll post any disclaimers in any of my chapters that are similar to any events, mini-plots, or characters.  
  
Be warned that the narration will change. If you see this: *.* -those are thoughts. If you see this: **.** -those are when the main character is telling you the story.  
  
Well then. I finished that, and now on the story.  
  
PS. Just so you know that the first two chapters are introductions to characters that I will use sporadically, and they kind of set the plot. Well, I hope you guys enjoy it, and please reply with your thoughts. Thank you.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
*I can hear the waterfall. It sounds so relaxing. I feel so warm. The warm breeze is blowing into my ears. What is that smell? It smells like mint. Where am I? I can't see anything. *  
  
"Luna!" someone with a masculine voice screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
*Who is that? *  
  
"Luna wake up!" Again she heard it, but this time it sounded like the person is near her.  
  
*I can't. *  
  
"Luna! I'm serious! This isn't the time to be dreaming!" The voice kept echoing in Luna's head as if she was in a hollow cave.  
  
*I'm dreaming? *  
  
Once again Luna hears the voice calling out to her, "Someone get the doctor! She needs to go to the hospital immediately!"  
  
Faintly she heard a man say, "Yes sir!" Then there was an explosion, and a few screamed out in agony. She started to slightly feel a small fainted vibrate of what feel likes a pack of horses running away from the enemy? Or maybe to an enemy?  
  
*What's going on? It sounds like a battle? But why am I in a battle? Why did I feel like I'm in a whole entire different place a while ago? I guess...I guess I need to face reality now, but I don't want to leave my dream. *  
  
**Thirty years ago a war raged across the whole universe. It was humanity against power. No one knows for sure how it all got started, but evidence shows that the war started more than eight thousand years ago. Many lives lost, many planets destroyed, and many species even perished. Now the war ended up being a battle to struggle for existence.  
  
It seems imposable that two planets, Jupiter and Saturn, are the ones that caused it. It was the two of them against the whole universe. But how they managed to keep this war up for so long is beyond belief. Even the most powerful planet of all, Earth, couldn't even stop them.  
  
Jupiter's army, the Red Spot Army, attacked Earth toward their peak of victory. Earth became weak of its army, and soon crumbled under Red Spot Army's feet. Just when Earth couldn't find itself in a bad position, it was blown up into nothing.  
  
Jupiter and Saturn found themselves as victors, and they controlled the whole Milky Way, and soon the universe. But someone stopped them before they even reached outside the Milky Way. Nobody doesn't know for sure how, but just in a snap the war ended.  
  
I remember I was with my mother when that day came into reality. My parents and I were stationed on a distant planet, away from the Milky Way Galaxy, and its name is Nasazoo. Named after the program NASA that found it, and claimed it as Earth's son. Many earthlings, such as myself, moved here to Nasazoo when it gained its independence from Earth before the war really started to become a hassle.  
  
I can remember it perfectly. I saw a bright light up in the sky, and then suddenly the whole sky turned pure white. It was odd because it was in the middle of the night. Not only Nasazoo experienced that, but the whole universe did too. Then after that two bight beastly eyes appeared in the sky.  
  
The eyes began to talk and said "Don't you worry anymore. The war is over for as long as I can live. Just remember one thing: never stop dreaming. Your dreams may very well see the fate of this universe. In ten years the war will rage on again, and I won't be here to stop it." And they disappeared. It was like they were talking directly to me.  
  
Then ten years later the war continued. It was like Jupiter and Saturn couldn't accept defeat at all, and now they are powerful than ever. Now it is definitely a war for humanity not to be endangered. Not to forget that Nasazoo was destroyed along with the Milky Way. They used a strong weapon. A weapon that a wise immortal person can't come up with, and now they are using it on one of the most mystical and powerful galaxy of all time: The Light Galaxy.  
  
Did the eyes foreseen the future, and predicted the war would continue on? Or were they just an allusion? My very own allusion that my dreams made up to escape the war's devastation? How can my dreams determine the fate of the universe?**  
  
New Era  
  
Episode One: Dream of Dreams  
  
Chapter One  
  
Luna finally was able to open up her eyes again to only find herself in a hospital room. Get-well flowers were decorated all over the room. There were many types of daisies, roses, tulips, and one of her favorites: the snowy rose. It's red mixed with white that swirls around the paddles, and glitters as the sun's rays hits it.  
  
She slowly got out of her comfortable bed that was covered in a thick light blue sheet. One of the most comfortable things that she has been laying in for the longest time. Her body felt stiff, and weak as she slid herself off of it. Finally she got up and started walking around on the soft white carpet and feeling it between her cold toes. She smiled as she was doing that.  
  
A large window let the sun's rays lit up the room. Each snow flower sparkled, and Luna crouched down to each one of them to smell their minty smell. Then she noticed a letter attached to one of the flowers. She read it out loud to herself:  
  
*Luna,  
  
What happened three days ago was a miracle that you made it out alive. I thought that I lost you there for a moment. I tried to get to you as fast as I can, but when I got there Brendan told me he sent the doctors to take you to the ER. I was thankful, and thankful that you are still alive. After that explosion that knocked you out, many lives were lost, but all except you. They even named the battle after you: The Battle of Luna. If it weren't for you, we would have lost. I just hope that the war will be over soon. I miss you a lot, and I hope that these flowers will cheer you up.  
  
Love you always and forever,  
Rich *  
  
*Oh how sweet * she said to herself as she was reading it over and over again. Her husband, Rich, joined in the war when she did. He was in charge of the Lunar Squad at a planet called Serenity.  
  
Serenity is one of the planets of the Light Galaxy. It is roughly about the size of Saturn. What is special about it is that it is constantly storming there. No tornadoes, and no hurricanes; just light rain and lightening. Occasionally there are days when it isn't raining.  
  
Luna, however, was stationed on Chora, and leader of a group called Royal Rhapsodies. Chora is one of the most mystical and dreamy planet of all. The size is twice as big as Jupiter. It has two rings going vertical and horizontal. On a clear day you can see the rings in the light blue sky. They look like colored rainbows.  
  
Once the rings collide into each other once a year, Chora has a festival. People get dressed up in the most colorful ways. Parades, concerts, and competitions are held on Chora's capital cities, especially at the Royal City. Every year, war or no war, people come together and celebrate Chora's holiday called Light Solstice.  
  
Luna kept walking around her room, sniffing each flower, and then she stopped in front of a mirror. She noticed a few scabs on her face. However, her light brown curls are covering them up, as well as the rest of her medium-cut curled hair covering up the ones around her neck.  
  
She started to pose her girlish figure at the mirror to check to see if there were any around her light tanned arms and legs. It was easy to see her back because of the split in the light blue hospital gown.  
  
*If a man would've seen a scar on his body he would cry like a baby *, she said to herself as she kept checking herself out.  
  
"That isn't always the case ya' know," said a familiar male voice.  
  
Luna gasped as she turned around, and then she noticed nothing. She swore she heard someone talking behind her, or maybe someone was playing a game with her. *That's it. Someone is playing a game with me, or maybe it's the spherevision. *  
  
There was a chuckle that sounded like it was coming from the corner of the room, "Nope. It isn't the spherevision."  
  
Luna gasped again, and backed up into the corner of the room; opposite of the other corner where she thought she heard that familiar voice, "Okay. You sound familiar, but stop playing games with me!" Then she grabbed the lamp on the nightstand. "Don't make me go cobra! I'll get Opra on your ass!"  
  
Suddenly she heard the door opened from the side of her. She started shaking in her knees, and held the lamp in front of her as if she was going to swing it, but with no luck of hitting someone. "Opra?" said the same voice, "Who in the hell is Opra?"  
  
Luna slowly opened up her eyes, and noticed a man at the opened door. "Christian?" she said as she was gradually getting back to normal from fright, "I thought you were stationed at Serenity with Rich?" She steadily placed the lamp back down on the nightstand.  
  
Christian laughed. He had a dozen of her favorite flowers in his right strong hand, so he figured instead of standing there he could add to her collection. His brown hiking boots kept making sounds as he took a step forward. As well has his baggy khaki jeans making a swooshing noise.  
  
Luna watched as her father's best friend was trying to find a place for his flowers. Out of all people she knows personally she would have to say that Christian is the most unique guy ever. Just by the way he looks. His messy, short, spiked white hair with bits of brown in it, and his green eyes are some of the things. She always dreamed to marry this twenty-five year old muscle man, but then Rich came along. She would never trade anyone to replace Rich.  
  
Finally Christian was able to find a spot to place his flowers. He turned around and smiled at Luna, "Glad to see me? I was called home. Urd is going to have the baby soon. So, I'm going to be here for awhile until she is settled down with our son."  
  
Luna smiled with happiness. She can't wait till the baby is born, but she was hoping it would be a girl, "Yay! Congratulations! But, are you sure it's going to be a boy?"  
  
"We are not sure, but I'm hoping it will be a boy." Then he paused for a second, "Then again, I'm sure it's going to be a boy."  
  
Luna shook her head, and gave him a slightly disgusted look, "Yeah. Whatever. It is going to be a girl, and you guys are going to name her Serenity after my favorite planet. Then I'm going to baby-sit her, and Serenity and I are going to play dolls, house, and have our own little tea party." Luna kept rambling on how her and Christian's 'hope to be' daughter are going to spend their time in the future. Christian felt he just swallowed his heart, and his stomach digested it.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," He said as Luna is getting excited, and he kept telling himself, "I'm going to have son. I'm going to have a son. I'm going to have a son."  
  
Luna stopped, walked up to Christian, and hugged him. She relaxed her head up against his chest, and rubbing her hands on his green untucked dress shirt. He hugged her back in return. "I'm glad that you're safe," he said.  
  
"When will this war end?" she said as Christian was comforting her.  
  
He sighed, and pushed her away from him a little so he could look at her brown eyes, "Until humanity learns how to share the universe."  
  
Just when something could happen at the perfect time, they heard a women screaming at the top of her lungs. It was like she was fighting with someone. "What do you mean I can't bring in a furby to my daughter?! What kind of service is this!? If it wasn't for my daughter you will be trying to pull money out of your...!"  
  
Christian rolled his eyes, made Luna sit down on the bed, looked outside of the room's entrance, and interrupted the argument. "Jewels! Put. The. Doctor. Down." He made it sounded like that if she didn't, the doctor would be in serious trouble.  
  
Suddenly there was a huge thump outside the room. Christian closed his eyes, and shook his head in embarrassment. A woman about the size of Luna came walking into the room.  
  
"He has no idea who he is dealing with," Jewels said as she was placing her black purse on the bed. Then she turned around and fixed her long curly brown hair. Such a mother, like this one, needs to be a perfectionist. Luna closed her eyes, and shook her head in embarrassment, "Mother. He was only doing his job."  
  
Jewels didn't even pay any attention to what Luna had just said. She kept checking her creamy skinned body at the mirror, and put some pink lipstick on her lips. Suddenly she thought she heard the doctor talking about her outside of the room. She turned around like there was tomorrow. Her pink dress looked like she was dancing and doing a twirl.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Whatch it bud! Or next time you won't be so lucky!" Jewels yelled at the doctor once more from the room's entrance. Once she turned around she acted like any other typical mother: gasping for joy that her precious is alive, walking up towards them, hugging them till their face turns dark blue, and then start complaining about the living conditions and asking questions like why he/she isn't in bed.  
  
Before Jewels sat down beside Luna off to the side of the bed, a fur ball creature with no neck, two small years, a beak as its mouth, two small feet, big brown eyes, and light brown fur with bits of chocolate colored spots all over it jumped right out of Jewel's purse, and purred around Luna. Its name is Chip; Luna's friend and pet that she got when she was a kid.  
  
Luna looked a little bit embarrassed herself after when Jewels yelled at the doctor, and hugging her to bits. She knows that her mother misses her, but she only wishes that she would do it someplace else. "Mother I'm fine. Actually I'm fine enough to go back home."  
  
"Oh hun don't be ridiculous," Jewels said as she is trying to get Luna back into bed, but Luna kept refusing. "The 'no good for nothing doctor with a degree written on a Shoney's napkin' said your fine, but I don't think so. You are still traumatized from the battle."  
  
"Traumatized!?" Luna couldn't believe her mother would say such a thing, and her tone of her voice tells is all. "Mother I'm fine!"  
  
Jewels answered back with a light slap on Luna's knee, "Yes. Traumatized." Then she stopped to notice Christian moving in beside the bed with his hands in his back pockets. "Christian? I thought you were suppose to be at Serenity?"  
  
Once again Christian sighed. It's like he might have to tell the reason why he is over and over again till everyone on Chora knows, "Urd is going to have her baby soon."  
  
Jewels clapped in excitement, "Lovely! A girl!"  
  
Christian moaned once again. It started to become a pattern to him. Both Luna and Jewels want a girl, but what for? To play tea party, house, and what else there can possibly be. However, he didn't hear Jewels' plan with the baby, so he didn't even bother continuing with the discussion.  
  
Luna, however, did it for him, "I know! We need another girl running around the palace! I can teach her how to cook, and maybe when she gets older we can go shopping.."  
  
Jewels interrupted and continued Christian's 'hope to be' daughter's future, "First I need to teach her not to be pushed around by men. Then she needs to know how to rule the country. Not to mention that she needs to know how to sign her name beautifully. Although I think Christian should tell his daughter about the birds and bees, and lets not forget puberty."  
  
Christian couldn't believe his ears. Here it goes again. Discussing his child's future. Now he learned his lesson: never discuss the gender of the baby till it is born, simple as that. "No," he said as he pointed at Luna, and then he pointed and looked disgusted at Jewels, "And hell no."  
  
Both Jewels and Luna scoffed as Christian said that. They know that Urd is going to have a daughter, but they figured that Christian won't realize that because he is the 'typical' male in their eyes. He needs a boy to continue the families' genes, but the same can go with a girl, but he doesn't see that. He wants a boy to play ball with, grunt with, and talk about combat and war. Even though the war probably, and might, continue when his child is around fifteen years old.  
  
Few minutes passed and Christian felt normal again. "Luna," he said to break the silence, "Jewels and I are here to bring you home now."  
  
"No we're not," Jewels interrupted Christian with an attitude-like tone. "She still needs to get a cat-scan, MRI, EKG, EEG, and lets not forget physical therapy." Once again Luna felt embarrassed and disgusted that her mother said that, "Mother! I don't need any of those! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and walking."  
  
Jewels covered Luna's ears, and whispered to Christian who is rolling his eyes at the fact that Jewels is way over protective of Luna, "I think she is still traumatized."  
  
Luna yanked Jewels' hands away from her ears, and held on to them, "Mother! I'm twenty-two years old! I'm.."  
  
This time Jewels' interrupted Luna by covering up her mouth, "And in denial."  
  
Luna growled, but as Chip started bouncing on her lap she calmed down and started petting him. Christian began to grab Luna's suitcases until Jewels got up from Luna's hospital bed, and stopped Christian from packing Luna's things.  
  
"She is not going anywhere Christian," Jewels said to him up in front of his face, and holding on to one of the suitcases that Christian has.  
  
Christian looked directly into her eyes, and began to smirk a little bit, "Fine then. Let her be in the hands of a doctor with a degree written on a McDonalds' napkin."  
  
It didn't even take Jewels a second to think about what Christian said. She slowly handed Christian the suitcase, smiled at him, and grabbed the closest flower bouquet, "You know what. You can take those tests some other time. I think you should go home dear, and get some rest." Then she headed out of the room, but before she totally left she stopped to turn around, and faced Christian, "His degree is written on a Shoney's napkin. There is a difference." Then she left the room.  
  
Christian blinked a couple of times, and then snapped back into reality. He helped out with Luna to pack up everything, and even the flowers. She even got dressed from her hospital blue gown into one of Chora's best clothing lines.  
  
Black short shorts, and around her waist is a waist-like, pink rose- colored, dress that only covers the back of her. Also she put on two gloveless, pink rose-colored, sleeves that go from her wrist to her elbow. Then there are two black strings attached to them that swirl around her forearm and ends almost near her shoulders. Her top is like a black vest, but it leaves a little bit of cleavage. Then last she put on her black leather boots that give her about one more inch in height, and they are zippered from the below the knee to the end.  
  
In males in Chora they just wear your typical t-shirts, pants, sometimes shorts, and anything colorful. It is rare to see guys at Chora to wear all black, and that even goes with ladies. Their fashion is totally different from any other planet outside of the Light Galaxy. You can tell that they are from the Light Galaxy if they are on vacation at Earth.  
  
Luna packed the last of her clothing into her small suitcase, and looked outside her large window. The clear blue sky, there are a little bit of white clouds up there, and then she can see one of the rings that go around Chora. She looked down from where she is at (the sixth floor on the hospital), and watched the people walking in the wonderful green parks with their friends, family, and even their pets. In the distance she can see a huge palace on top of a small mountain. A place where she calls home.  
  
"You know we are not going to the palace," Christian said as he brought bad news to Luna.  
  
Luna turned around and watched Christian gathering up all her stuff on a hospital cart, "Why is that?" She sounded a little bit concern, and yet upset. Luna has been away from home for almost a year and a half. This is the day she has been waiting for for a long time. Except for the fact that she is in the hospital, and have been embarrassed by her mother.  
  
Christian answered, "We fear that the enemy might attack the palace so we moved to someplace else." Then he packed the last flower on top of the hospital cart. The thing looked like it is going to topple or won't even fit in the elevator because all of the flowers. "Yup. That should do it."  
  
Luna nodded. Even though she isn't technically going home, however, she is going someplace safe for the time being. Hopefully maybe get some rest, heal up, and fight again for her freedom and existence. 


End file.
